


Dancing in the dark

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Help, Inspired by Music, Kissing, M/M, Not edited bc I’m too lazy, Songfic, fluff...?, haru is oc, im sorry, this makes no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Constructive criticism is really really appreciated! Please comment some!Some Ikuya x Haru Drabble I wrote because this ship needs new work and I was bored. It actually makes no sense and they’re a little ooc read at your own risk :,) the song is Perfect by Ed Sheeran (with a little tweak)





	Dancing in the dark

‘I found a love, for me  
Darling just dive right in, follow my lead’

The first time Ikuya met Haru, was in the swim club. They had locked eyes, just for a moment before Ikuya turned his head, not knowing what to do.

‘Well I found a man, beautiful and sweet  
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me’

The second time Ikuya had met Haru was during middle school. They ended up in the same class, and Kisumi had made them, Asahi and Makoto all sit together for lunch. It was not until Ikuya looked into Haru’s eyes, that he became captivated by those deep blue orbs. He was hypnotized, until Asahi started nagging Kisumi and Ikuya broke out of the trance.

‘And we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up, this time’

Ikuya realized that he had fallen for Haru when Haru had quit the swim team. He felt betrayed, angry, but most importantly, he was longing for him. His hero. Only then had he realized that he felt more than friendship for Haru.

‘But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you’re holding mine’

It was a warm summer night. Haru and Ikuya were lying down together on a mat, gazing up at the night sky. Ikuya shifted his head to look at Haru. He saw the reflection of the stars in eyes the colour of the ocean, a peaceful smile gracing Haru’s face, and Ikuya felt like he had fallen in love all over again.

‘Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song’

Ikuya broke out of his trance when he saw Haru stand up. Ikuya sat up, with a questioning look on his face. Haru looked at him with a hand out and a smile.  
“Want to dance?”

‘When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight’

“W-what?” Stammered a red-faced Ikuya. He grabbed Haru’s hand nonetheless, and he stood up along with him. Haru’s arm wrapped around Ikuya’s waist.  
They danced to the beat of their hearts, hands intertwined, and eyes locked. Gradually, they leaned in towards each other. Their lips met, and they melted into a passionate kiss.

‘I think I love you’


End file.
